Viñetas del mundo mágico
by Crislu
Summary: Viñetas y pequeñas historias del potterverso. Centradas en la postguerra, tercera generación y todo lo que no conocemos de los personajes. Pequeñas historias que necesitan ser contadas. Se aceptan peticiones. Anímense a entrar.
1. Homenaje a los caídos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el potterverso pertenecen a J. K Rowling**

**Homenaje a los caídos**

¿Cómo vas a olvidarte de alguien que se parece tanto ti? Es imposible, con solo mirarte al espejo recuerdas que él no está y que nunca volverá.

Te alisas la túnica de gala negra y sales de la habitación. Te has prometido ser fuerte por tu madre, y piensas cumplir esa promesa.

Toda la familia, Hermione incluida, te espera frente a la chimenea del salón. Tu madre tiene los ojos hinchados y se apoya en Charlie, parece que hasta le cuesta caminar.

Uno a uno vais entrando en la chimenea. Tu voz suena ronca y ahogada cuando eliges tu destino:

—A Hogwarts.

**0—0**

El colegio sigue destrozado. Prefieres no mirar, y con paso rápido te diriges al jardín. Allí reposan decenas de ataúdes de caoba, con una chapa de plata en el que se puede leer el nombre de sus desgraciados inquilinos. De frente a ellos se agolpan cientos de sillas.

Tú familia ocupa los asientos más cercanas al ataúd de Fred. A tu lado Dennis Crevey llora desconsolado, supones que los que están a su lado son sus padres.

—El colegio ha hecho una excepción para que los familiares muggles de las víctimas puedan venir al homenaje— explica tu padre sin mucho ánimo.

La profesora Minerva empieza a hablar con aire solemne, entiendes algunas palabras sueltas

"valor, honor, amigos…"

Cuando pronuncia el nombre de tu hermano entre las víctimas de la batalla, un dolor te atraviesa el pecho, apenas puedes respirar.

Hasta ahora has vivido como en una película, pensando que en cualquier momento tu hermano iba a venir a animarte, que aquello les estaba pasando a otra persona, no a ti. Ahora sabes lo que significa que Fred ya no esté y a pesar de tu promesa no puedes evitar fundirte en un mar de lágrimas.

Un brazo te rodea y tu madre con la voz ahogada te dice:

—Tenemos que ser fuertes. Dile a Fred que le quiero.

No entiendes por qué te dice eso, quizás os ha confundido, o piensa que puedes hablar con él, que más quisieras tú.

A pesar de todo te sientes protegido entre sus brazos.

—Mamá Fred ya sabe que le quieres.

**Nota: La idea es ir haciendo pequeñas viñetas de menos de 500 palabras de distintos personajes. **

**Me centraré sobre todo en el antes de los personajes y en el después de la guerra.**

**Pueden opinar, hacer sugerencias, peticionas, criticar o alagar. Para todo eso utilicen el cuadrito de abajo.**


	2. Ceremonia de selección

**Disclaimer: El potterverso y los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

**Esta viñeta está dedicada especialmente a Nochedeinvierno13, espero que le guste.**

**Ceremonia de selección**

—Esto es enorme— no pudo contenerse a exclamar el pequeño Teddy cuando entró en el gran comedor.

La excitación le recorría todo el cuerpo, había sido un día lleno de emociones. Y todavía le quedaba la temida y esperada selección.

Sintió que el gran comedor se quedaba en silencio cuando el profesor Flitwick pronunció su nombre, hasta la directora se había inclinado en la silla para verlo mejor.

—Ted Lupin—volvió a repetir el viejo mago al comprobar que nadie acudía a la tarima.

La nieta de una de las amigas de su abuela le dio un codazo, se había quedado paralizado. Mientras caminaba no podía dejar de pensar en cuál sería su casa: Su madre había sido Hufflepuff, su padre Gryffindor, su abuela Slytherin y seguro que si seguía buscando encontraría algún Ravenclaw entre sus primos lejanos.

—Difícil, lleno de cualidades, inteligente valiente y justo. Cualquier casa podría ayudarte en tu camino.

—Quiero ir a una de las casas de mis padres—pensó Ted—seguro que les habría hecho ilusión.

— Leal, ante todo leal. No hay duda eres un auténtico **Hufflepuff**— esta última palabra había sido proyectada por el sombrero en todo el comedor.

La mesa de los tejones empezó a aplaudir, Teddy se sentó con sus compañeros y disfruto de la cena con su familia de colegio. Realmente estaba contento con la elección del sombrero.

_**Notas: Quizás he puesto a Ted demasiado perfecto, pero me cae muy bien, y bueno hasta lo que yo sé Hermione era valiente, justa e inteligente. Algún defecto le pondré al chaval en otra viñeta.**_

_**Ya saben pueden usar el cuadrito de abajo para comentar, criticar, pedir una viñeta o lo que se les ocurra.**_

_**Gracias por leerme**_


	3. Un viaje al Más Allá

_**Disclaimer: El potterverso y los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling**_

_**Esta viñeta está dedicada especialmente a HikaruMichaelis4869**_

**Un viaje al más allá**

El dolor se había ido apagando poco a poco. Abrió los ojos lentamente. El paisaje había cambiado, ya no estaba en aquél sucio embarcadero, sino en un lugar limpio y acogedor.

Se puso de pie y dando una vuelta alrededor de sí mismo contemplo donde se encontraba.

— ¡Es mi mazmorra!—exclamó sin poder contenerse. Efectivamente así era, estaba en su aula de pociones pero todo tenía un brillo diferente. Sobre la mesa del profesor había dos grandes frascos que a simple vista parecían iguales.

Se acercó a ellos con paso lento, un pequeño letrerito los identificaba. La etiqueta de la poción izquierda rezaba:

"_Volver a revivir lo vivido,_

_sin arriesgarse a explorar lo desconocido"_

Por su parte en el letrero del frasco derecho se podía leer:

"_Una nueva vida_

_una aventura atrevida"_

Snape tardó unos minutos en tomar su decisión, al fin y al cabo su elección iba a ser irrevocable y se postergaría para la eternidad, no había que tomársela a la ligera.

Después de darle varias vueltas decidió que no tenía nada que lo atará al mundo real, nadie a quien deseara ver, ni nada que perder. Es más, tenía todo por ganar, era hora de tener una vida mejor.

Con un brillo de decisión en los ojos bebió la poción del frasco derecho y se preparó para una nueva aventura.

Ni siquiera la narradora de esta historia sabe lo que hay más allá. Puede que para cada uno sea diferente, o que lleguemos a un cielo idílico. ¿Quién sabe? Eso sí, os prometo que algún día conoceremos la respuesta.

_**Notas:HikaruMichaelis4869 espero que te haya gustado. No sé si era lo que esperabas, pero es lo que me ha salido.**_

_**Igual que Harry aparece en la estación, Snape aparece en su mazmorra. Como sabemos los magos pueden elegir entre convertiré en fantasmas o seguir su camino. Para mí Snape lo tuvo que decidir con frascos de pociones. Supongo que a cada persona la elección se le presentará de forma diferente, pero eso ya son cosas mías.**_

_**Ya saben cualquier cosa que quiera decir o criticar. Utilicen el cuadro de abajo. Acepto peticiones.**_


	4. Exámenes

**Disclaimer: El potterverso y los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

**Exámenes**

Tienes todos los libros desparramados sobre la mesa del escritorio. Hay mucho que saber y poco tiempo para hacerlo. El Ministerio ha convocado los exámenes del Extasis para la tercera semana de agosto, por la imposibilidad de hacerlos al final del curso escolar.

—Hermione, ¿me ayudas con esto?—Ron entra en la habitación molestándote como siempre.

— ¡No!, tengo mucho que estudiar—bufas

—Si solo será un momento, tengo que presentar esta solicitud oficial para la escuela de aurores y no sé…

—Que a ti y a Harry os hayan dejado presentaros a esa estúpida academia si hacer los Extasis no quiere decir que los demás tengamos esa suerte— sales de la habitación dando un portazo, dejando a tu novio con la boca abierta. Pero vuelves a entrar para recuperar el libro que estabas leyendo.

—Creo que estás un poco irascible—comenta Ron en voz alta.

Puede que sí, que estés irascible, pero necesitas sacar una gran nota si quieres entrar en el Ministerio de Magia.

Prefieres no discutir con tu novio, así que sales de La Madriguera y te apareces en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

—Harry, ¿Puedo estudiar aquí?

—Por supuesto— te sonríe tu amigo.

Te sientas en la mesa de la cocina y tratas de concéntrate, hasta que un terrible llanto te interrumpe. Harry regresa del salón con un bebé en brazos.

—El pequeño Teddy se ha despertado—sonríe.

— ¿Y Andrómeda?— preguntas asombrada, Harry no es del todo ducho con los bebés.

—Ha ido a hacer unas compras y me lo ha dejado.

—Entiendo.

—Creo que se ha hecho caca—declara de pronto Harry poniendo cara de asco, y se prepara para cambiar a Teddy encima de la mesa, sin importarle que tú estés ahí, intentando estudiar.

Después de ver las maniobras fallidas de Harry para cambiar a su ahijado, decides ayudarlo, de todas maneras hace tiempo que has perdido la concentración.

Acabas con el bebé en brazos, mientras rezas para que los exámenes sean fáciles.

**Notas: Recordad que podéis decir lo que queráis o hacer alguna petición en el cuadrito de abajo.**


End file.
